In the vehicle safety belt of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0134695, gas is supplied into a tube, the gas that has been supplied into the tube is supplied into a belt webbing, and the belt webbing is inflated.
Here, in this vehicle safety belt, the tube is provided within the belt webbing. Therefore, there is the possibility that, due to the tube being crushed together with the belt webbing at the position at which one side portion of the vehicle seat interferes with the belt webbing, the supplying of the gas from the tube interior into the belt webbing will be limited.